The present invention relates generally to aircraft, and, more specifically, to windows therein.
In the typical commercial aircraft, numerous windows are distributed along both sides of the fuselage from the cockpit aft to just before the tail. The fuselage is tubular and varies in diameter or radius between the forward and aft ends of the aircraft, and correspondingly the size and curvature of the windows also vary along the length of the aircraft.
Each window includes a frame suitably mounted in a corresponding aperture in the external skin of the aircraft, and each frame securely mounts therein a corresponding window pane.
Typical aircraft skins are made of high strength metal, such as aluminum, and the typical window frame is also made of high strength metal. Various metal fabrication methods are therefore used to fabricate the individual window assemblies for the different size and strength requirements therefore depending upon the specific location of the window along the length of the aircraft.
Aircraft weight directly affects aircraft efficiency during flight, and aircraft are therefore being continually developed for reducing weight while providing sufficient strength of the various aircraft components for enjoying long service life during commercial operation.
Furthermore, the cost of commercial aircraft operation is a paramount design objective especially with the ever increasing price of engine fuel. The initial manufacturing cost of the aircraft itself is also an important design objective, with both the cost of the initial aircraft purchase and subsequent cost of operation being significant criteria in the competitive evaluation of aircraft and their expected low cost operation during the service life. 
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a lightweight composite aircraft window frame, and protective shield therefor.